


Это принадлежит мне

by castellansha



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Summary: Ганнибал Лектер встречает Каэцилиуса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроули, братан, с Новым годом. 
> 
> Как и заказывал. Спасибо за одни из самых интересных тэгов, что я получаю для письма.  
> "Благородный"! Это было интересно. 
> 
> Меня вдохновил Кроули.  
> Кроули вдохновил этот пост: http://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/154635961077/mads-mikkelsen-is-asdfghjk-as-always  
> Гравюры Морозова: http://www.morozovkarelia.com/etching

\- Это принадлежит мне, - говорит Ганнибал. 

Он не видит Уилла, появившегося в дверном проёме, потому что кресло отвернуто спиной к двери, но слышит звук его поверхностного дыхания и запах лихорадки, пота и энцефалита. Он представляет его себе так ясно, как не увидел бы смотря глазами – подернутые лихорадочной влагой светлые глаза, трехдневная щетина, влажные от пота завитки волос над воротником, рубашка неопределенного выстиранного цвета открыта на две пуговицы вверху, демонстрируя выпирающие ключичные кости, твидовые брюки с налипшей на них светлой собачьей шерстью. Он представляет, как тот стоит в дверях ссутулившись, обнимая дрожащими руками чашку, смотрит исподлобья. Но видит Ганнибал только остановившийся взгляд собеседника. Тот как раз сидит лицом к двери и гипнотизирует Уилла, подавшись вперед. Ганнибал кропотливо изучает такое непривычное выражение на собственном лице – фатализм и восхищение. 

\- Каэцилиус, - напоминает он о себе, - это принадлежит мне. 

Тот игнорирует его слова, и отводит взгляд только тогда, когда Уилл сам уходит, подволакивая ноги. Запах ромашкового чая истаивает в стерильном воздухе гостиной. 

\- Что с ним? – спрашивает гость. 

\- Он болеет, - бесцветно отвечает Ганнибал.

В жизни Ганнибала давно не было вещей, которые бы его по-настоящему удивляли. Даже Уилл, будучи его лучшей находкой, был долгие годы ожидаемой находкой. Но это существо, явившееся из огня и визга, удивляет его чуть ли не впервые за четверть века. Существо с его лицом и его руками, его мыском волос надо лбом и носогубными складками, но с каким-то потусторонним взглядом просто из глубин космоса. Нет, не космоса. Космос холоден и черен, а из-под трескающейся вокруг глаз маски на Ганнибала смотрит абсолютный лиловый, фиолетовый, багровый хаос.

«Мультивселенная такова», - говорит гость, сжимая его запястье. Ганнибал знает, что его хватка для этого монстра – как щекотание перышка, но продолжает сжимать челюсть ночного гостя, заглядывая в хаос за краем трескающейся кожи. Хаос перетекает из лилового в кобальтово-синий, вспыхивает алым и малиновым. Ганнибал, не веря себе, охваченный трепетом и холодным ужасом, касается большим пальцем огрубевшего потрескавшегося кусочка кожи вокруг глаз существа, и тот беззвучно отламывается, будто иссохшаяся бумага, и медленно отлетает в световую бурю. Ганнибал наблюдает, как он становится всё меньше и меньше, удаляясь, падая вглубь чужой головы. И он не может ничего поделать, тянется следом, полный ужаса. Как тянется за ним Уилл. Полон ужаса, но и полон желания понять, как это устроено, пусть и ценой жизни. Как в обычной голове – его голове – может помещаться целая вселенная?

Существо отнимает его руку от своего лица, и Ганнибал снова может видеть еще и глаза, смотрящие на него из хаоса – самые обычные ореховые глаза. Только одно но – светлые ресницы освещены лиловым светом. 

 

Он называет себя Каэцилиусом, но Ганнибал не зовет его так в своих мыслях. Он пишет «монстр» краской цвета индиго на стене своего кабинета во Дворце памяти. Монстр - это пласт реальности, который ему придется долго обдумывать, возвращаясь в свои чертоги. Сейчас же монстр занимает место напротив него в его реальном кабинете. На нём буддийское орхимжи цвета старой бумаги и белая монашеская рубашка, из которой выступает гладкая юношеская шея. На столике рядом нетронутые стакан воды и яблоко. Ганнибал попусту втягивает его запах, тот совершенно совпадает с запахом самого Ганнибала. Совпадает с тем запахом, что присущ нам, как животным, и не имеет ничего общего с наносной пленкой ароматов Хуго Босс, базилика и наппы. Это так неудобно, будто у Ганнибала отняли его главное оружие – обоняние. 

Монстр от него в двадцати сантиметрах. Их колени почти соприкасаются, так близко приставлены друг к другу кресла. Если понадобится применить силу, Ганнибал предпочитает быть на расстоянии рывка. Они похожи не только внешне. Их позы расслаблены, лица умиротворены, глаза полуприкрыты, но каждый видит в другом звериную мощь и готовность броситься, как дикое животное. Каждый из них натянут, как тетива, готов ударить в цель. 

– А что с вами? – спрашивает Ганнибал, поднося ко рту стакан с водой. 

В ответ на вопрос Каэцилиус рассеянно проводит кончиками пальцев по кракелюру своего рассыпающегося лица. Ганнибал ощущает эстетическую потребность повторить его жест. 

– Ах, это? – изогнутые губы искривляются в грустной усмешке. – Я обретаю вечность. Как и было обещано. 

И ни слова больше. Ни крошки информации. Он дал пару крох – назвал своё имя и имя лилового хаоса – «мультивселенная», он назвал Ганнибала «мистер Доктор», проявив чувство юмора человека, которому редко приходится шутить. Когда тот спросил «Кто вы?», оторвался от разглядывания гравюр Морозова и легко ответил: «Я одноразовый злодей». Руки его были сложены за спиной, лицо расслаблено, но напряженная жила на шее и четкая линия рта дали понять, что, не смотря на одноразовость, контроль над ситуацией он не потеряет.

Признаться, одна из первых мыслей, посетивших голову Ганнибала, когда Каэцилиус опустился в кресло напротив него, была «Каков я на вкус?». Это было для него естественным желанием, один из способов познать себя, не причиняя себе же вреда. Если незнакомец выглядит так же и пахнет так же, на вкус он должен быть такой же. Каким на вкус это мясо придётся гостям? А Уиллу?

«Какое вино лучше всего подойдет ко мне?»

Шираз. Густой флёр фиалки и пряностей. Чуть табака и трюфелей. Лакричная нота. 

В ответ на эти размышления Каэцилиус шевельнул надбровной дугой – брови уже исчезли в трещинах лица – и улыбнулся. Без гнева и злости. Покровительственно. Высокомерно. Средним пальцем незаметно провел по подлокотнику, исследуя неровности обивки, и – Ганнибал знал – наслаждаясь сочетанием теплой шероховатости и холодной шелковистости жаккарда. 

\- Кто я, чтобы судить, - сказал скорее самому себе, чем Ганнибалу, - но вы должны понимать, что себя не познать, не изранившись. Таковы правила. Я думал, вы усвоили этот урок еще в юности. Так что, если хотите прояснить этот вопрос, пожертвуйте частью себя. 

Ганнибал улыбается, откидываясь в кресле. Собеседник хорош. 

Видение мира Ганнибала не разрушено появлением лиловеющего двойника из огненного портала. Науке многое неведомо. Он принимает происходящее как данность. Но его понемногу разрушает тот факт, что перед ним существо, которое ясно дало понять, что знает о нем всё – от обстоятельств рождения и взросления, до глубинных порывов души. То, о чем мечтает каждый человек (а такой, как он, – особо). Чтобы на него не просто смотрели. Чтобы его видели. То, на что он надеется в Уилле. Чтобы тот его, наконец, увидел. До самых потаенных колебаний души. А когда увидит – принял. Так вот это всепонимающее видящее существо, монстр, не приносит облегчения. Ганнибал думал, что это всё, чего он хотел – быть понятым. И вот он понят до малейших колебаний души, но… лишь саднящая пустота. 

Монстр знает, о чем он думает, и понимающе улыбается глазами и тем, что осталось от его лица. 

– Я не… – начинает Ганнибал, но не заканчивает, потому что до его слуха доносится тихий душераздирающий звук трубы, окруженный, будто вуалью, фортепианным перебором. 

Где-то в тёмном нутре его холодного дома распадается на аккорды и соединяется в ледяную волну холодный орлеанский джаз. Он еще только кладет руки на подлокотники кресла, чтобы встать, как его гость уже оказывается у двери. Ганнибал поднимается, поворачивается, и несколько секунд смотрит на горящий в темноте коридора лиловый отсвет глаз монстра.

Ганнибал неспешно ступает следом за ним, слушает, как отстраненные клавишные всё крепче обнимают холодную медь трубы. Он думает, что это музыка, из которой выпарили всё луизианское тепло, духоту и влажность. Ганнибал всё спланировал, и больше может не думать, как ударит в хрупкое осколочное лицо, раскрошит тонкую глину, из которой сделан этот голем, и как позволит мультивселенной разорвать его, будто австрийскую фарфоровую чашку. Никто, никто не всесилен, а по этому хрустальному графину уже пошли крупные трещины. 

Каэцилиус останавливается на пороге кухни. Ганнибал становится за его спиной. Плеер Уилла светится мягким синим светом в разъеме стереосистемы. Каждая колонка источает обжигающе холодный джаз. 

– Чет Бэйкер играет на заиндевелой трубе, – говорит Уилл громко. – Так любил говорить мой отец. 

Он стоит к ним спиной – темный широкоплечий силуэт на фоне сияющей кухни. Его локти размеренно двигаются – Уилл шинкует красный сладкий перец. Мрак тянется к его лицу из углов тускло освещенной кухни. На мраморной столешнице разложены сельдерей, порей, томаты и разная зелень. На плите сочно шипит мясо в глубоком воке. 

Ганнибал списал Уилла со счетов на сегодняшний вечер. Его на площадь Чандлер вновь привел олень, температура превышала сто градусов, появление потустороннего существа с лицом Лектера он воспринял со спокойствием человека, видевшего собственного психотерапевта и в образах похуже. Визит Каэцилиуса прервал их во время сеанса гипноза, и Ганнибал принял решение не выводить Уилла из транса, щелчком пальцев позволить забыть события последних нескольких часов, как только гость уйдет. Это станет еще одним камнем, брошенным в стеклянный колпак, отделяющий Уилла от осознания собственной невменяемости. Но теперь он… 

– Это будет гамбо, – Уилл указывает разделочным ножом на плиту. – Раз уж вы используете мой мозг для ваших экспериментов, я решил проделать то же с вашей кухней. 

Ганнибал любит вспышки всепонимания Уилла. Почти так же, как последующие темные волны, густо закрашивающие понимание тушью лихорадочного бреда. 

Он поворачивается к ним – умытый и причесанный, как послушный ученик воскресной школы где-то в Лэтсфорте на берегах Миссисипи. Бегло проходится ясным взглядом по Ганнибалу и останавливается на Каэцилиусе. Уголки губ ползут вверх, бровь изгибается иронично. Он улыбается, как человек, который видел и не такое. Долгий всхлип тромбона оглаживает его по небритым щекам и волнам волос. 

– Ну, что же, – пожимает плечами Уилл, – гамбо хватит на всех. 

Отходит к плите и всыпает в вок мелко нарезанный чеснок. Ганнибал с сожалением отмечает то элегантное движение, которым он берет бокал с вином и подносит ко рту. Такой Уилл Грэм никогда не остается дольше, чем на пару часов. 

– Я перехожу из вселенной ко вселенной вот уже некоторое время, – говорит хрипло и негромко монстр. 

Ему нужно откашляться, чтобы продолжать. Ганнибал переводит взгляд с Уилла на его тускло светящееся лицо. 

– Сквозь время и пространство, энергию и гравитацию меня ведут и манят, как маяки, знакомые чувства и импульсы. Я всё ищу ответы на свои вопросы. Или способ забыть о них. Сюда меня привели привязанность и почти совершенное в своей чистоте доверие. 

Каэцилиус отрывает взгляд от Уилла и переводит его на лицо Ганнибала. Это очень удобно – их глаза на одном уровне. 

– Направленные на меня, Лектер. В последний раз я такое чувствовал еще будучи Йоном Торквильдом, мужем и отцом, – он смаргивает, на виске проступает жилка. – Но оказалось, что эти чувства направлены не на меня. Просто мы с вами очень похожи. 

Его сухие губы трогает улыбка, затрагивающая кракелюр кожи вокруг глаз. Впервые настоящая. И грустная. Он протягивает руку – та теплая и шершавая – и обхватывает ею челюсть Ганнибала. Болезненные звуки трубы отчерчивают его движения. Большой палец Каэцилиуса проводит полукруг под глазом Ганнибала. Тот же думает, как сюрреалистично наблюдать за движением собственных губ, произносящих слова, когда сам ты молчишь. 

– Вы не цените то, что, как вы утверждаете, принадлежит вам, Лектер. Сейчас я оставляю вас, но если вы будете плохо заботиться о нём… я приду, и заберу его. 

Хватка его пальцев становится жестче, почти невыносимой, а потом истаивает, растворяется, становится лишь мазком тепла на виске. Ганнибал смотрит в пустоту несколько секунд, омытый запахом озона и остаточным лиловым сиянием мультивселенной в трещинах фарфорового лица. Монстр уходит. Пусть и пообещав вернуться. 

 

И он возвращается. Когда Красный дракон повержен. Когда Ганнибал получает то, чего всегда хотел для Уилла. Для них обоих. Пусть Уилл и решает, что это должно стать последним в их жизни. Но Ганнибал не разочарован. Уилл заслужил право решать за себя. За них обоих.  
Тогда Каэцилиус возвращается. Появляется из воздуха, окруженный не огнем, но светом. Грустная улыбка перерезает лицо. То мягко светится, цельное и гладкое. Только на дне зрачков по лиловому отблеску. Он вырывает Уилла из рук Ганнибала в метре от воды и скал, в полете, в почти забвении. В метре от смерти. Он забирает его. 

В конце концов, сам Ганнибал тоже всегда держит слово.


End file.
